


プリキュアになろう！

by Kou_Hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Darkness, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Naegi Makoto And Komaeda Nagito Are Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, extremely ooc, i have no idea what i am doing, precure au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou_Hara/pseuds/Kou_Hara
Summary: If you told Chiaki that one day she and four other girls would become magical girls to protect the world from despair, she'd have probably laughed. But that was what was happening right now.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Makoto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanami Chiaki & Fujisaki Chihiro & Maizono Sayaka & Tsumiki Mikan & Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic so please do not set your expectations high and do not say mean things.

Four people were running down a hallway. Following after them was a creature of pure darkness that seemed to swallow all the light around it.

“I’m sorry, I should've warned you before it came.” The only female in the group said. She had medium length blonde hair with a few clips holding her bangs back and a single strand that stood up. She wore a simple pink dress with white lace and a bag.

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have known any ways. I mean between us and the Nature Kingdom it could have attacked either one.” One of the males responded. He had wavy green hair and wore a blue top with brown slacks and a belt that held it all together.

“Yeah it’s not your fault!” said another one of the males. He was noticeably younger then the others with spiky brown hair and a bit sticking up. He wore a green and black top with a hood and black pants.

“If anything it’s mine for not strengthening the kingdom security properly after the attacks started.” The final person stated. He also had wavy hair but it was white. He was wearing a green coat with red highlights and an white shirt. He wore black pants with brown boots.

As they approached the wall they started to slow down. The white haired man started chanting something under his breath and the wall started glowing and swirling. The green haired man went to another wall near the portal and opened a secret compartment. Taking a box out of the secret compartment, he walked over to the boy and shoved it into his hands.

“Quickly! Get into the portal.” The green haired man then shoved the white haired man and the brown haired boy into the portal. He attempted to push the blonde woman into the portal but she stood strong.

“You’re coming with us right?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now hurry up and get into the portal.”

Just then the darkness came up and grabbed the green haired man, knocking the blonde into the portal. As it tried to get into the portal the green haired man closed it.

“RANTARO!”

And with that, the portal closed and the darkness walked away with its prizes in tow.


	2. こんにちは，ダンガンプリキュア！ Part1

“Chiaki! Wake up, it's time for school!” Chiaki’s mom calls from the doorway. Chiaki groggily gets out of bed yawning. “How late did you stay up last night?”

“I don’t know.”

Chiaki’s mom just sighed and walked out of the room. Chiaki got out of bed and took off her night clothes. She put on her school uniform which consisted of a brown skirt, white button up, red tie, brown shoes, black leggings and brown cardigan. As it was the end of May, Chiaki discarded her cardigan to the side and put on her red tie.

Grabbing her school bag Chiaki went down the stairs, yawning along the way. Arriving at the table, Chiaki sat down next to her cousin Chihiro and started eating her toast.

“Good morning.” Chihiro said as she typed away at her computer while chewing her toast.

“Good morning.” Chiaki replied, picking up her toast. Taking a bite and chewing, Chiaki thought a bit. “Wait, why are you eating at my house?”

“Because.” Chihiro plainly replied to the question.

“Okay.” Chiaki replied, content with the answer.

After finishing their breakfast, the girls got up and started walking towards their high school, Kibougamine Academy. Entering the school and replacing their outdoor shoes with their indoor shoes, they went up their stairs to their classroom on the second floor. Entering the room the girls took their seats in desks D3 and B4.

The teacher entered the room and started roll calling to make sure everyone was here. Everyone was so the teacher started class. After the teacher finished morning announcements the math teacher came in to teach math. After math, the kokugo teacher and so on and so forth.

Near the end of school, the teacher pulled out names of who would clean where. The teacher pulled out names and started calling out the names and what they will do.. “Owari, Owada, Daradara, Ishimaru, Choko. You five will clean the gym. Kuzuryu, Tojo, Nidai, Hara, Bataniko. You five will take the library. Yonaga, Nabe, Momota, Chabashira, Walterson. Bathrooms. Tsumiki, Maizono, Fujisaki, Kirigiri, Nanami. You five will clean up the woods on school property. And Kuwata, Pekoyama, Harukawa and Hanamura. You four will clean the classroom. Got it?”

“Got it.” the class all said simultaneously.

“Good, now get to it.” The teacher said. The class all got up to go to the places that they were told to go.

Meeting up with her teammates, Chiaki and her group made it outside, swapping out their inside shoes with their outside shoes, and started walking towards the woods with the materials needed for cleaning.

“What are the chances that our group would be an all girls group.” Maizono said while giggling a bit.

Chihiro looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t.

“There are a total of 24 people in our class with only 9 boys. The chances were pretty high.” Kirigiri stated.

Chihiro once again looked like she wanted to say something but held her mouth.

The girls reached the woods and started cleaning up. Picking up trash, putting fallen sticks and leaves into a nice pile, pulling out weeds, that sort of thing. While they were working, there was a conversation going on about the boys in our class. After a little while their work was nearly done when we heard a crash. Going to investigate the crash the girls found what seems to be two small dogs and a box.

The girls approached the dogs to see if they were hurt and figure out what happened. One of the dogs had fluffy white hair that made it look like a cloud and was a bit bigger, curling around the smaller dog who had fluffy brown hair that wasn’t as intense as the bigger dog’s. 

As the girls got closer, the bigger dog woke up and got up on two legs, shocking the girls and spoke. “Stay away.”

The girls were all taken aback. “Y-you can t-t-talk?” Tsumiki said as she was backing away.

“We were just trying to help you and your friend.” Chiaki told the dog at which the dig focused his attention on Chiaki.

“We are brothers.” the dog sternly replied.

“Really? You don’t look like brothers.” Sayaka stated.

“I know. I am much more ugly and hopeless than my brother but we are still related.” The dog said. He then narrowed his eyes, finally taking in the appearances of the girls, before blowing open.

“You-” he didn’t get to finish before a big roar sounded out.

\---------------

When the third cleaning group got to the library, they were shocked to find that the library was completely clean. They looked around for any misplaced books, they ran cloth over the shelfs and tables, only to find that everything was clean.

“I think the librarian forgot that we were supposed to clean the library.” Hara spoke, looking around.

“Heh, I guess that means we can take the day off.” Bataniko happily said.

“Take the day off?” Kirumi repeated in a somewhat strained voice.

“Yeah, that’s what she f***ing said.” Fuyuhiko stated. “There’s nothing for us to f***ing clean.”

“Maybe we can clean outside.” Kirumi suggested.

“No, the other classes are already cleaning the hallway and patio area.” Nekomaru shot down.

“There’s got to be something I can clean.” Kirumi started to sound desperate.

“The only thing I can think of is recleaning the library.” Hara said.

“Which would be a f***ing waste of time.”

“Wouldn’t just sitting around also be a waste of time?”

The group quickly fell into argument on whether or not to reclean the library. During the argument Kirumi backed into a corner.

From an unseen part of the school, three cloaked figures. One of them perked up from the first sign of despair. Muttering something under their breath, the figure seemed to be casting a spell.

Back in the library, Kirumi felt very light headed. She tried to sit down but collapsed before she could. Her teammates quickly stopped their fighting and ran to her side. As Kirumi lost consciousness, a dark, shadowy creature came out of her chest and started forming into a shape. The rest of the team slowly backed away and tried to make a run for it, but as the finally form, it let out a big roar and everybody in the school collapsed as the school was covered in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi canonically dislikes taking days off.
> 
> Next up: Konnichiwa, Dangan Purikyua Part2


End file.
